


Сегодня будет удачный день

by Leytenator



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Когда нужна помощь Мидоримы, Кисе использует гороскоп.





	Сегодня будет удачный день

— Все пропало, Кисе-кун, все! Этот мерзавец укатил вчера в Йокогаму и не отвечает на звонки! Я не представляю, что делать со съемкой!

Кисе, который к этому времени просидел в кресле гримера уже полтора часа, закатил глаза и мысленно простонал. Стонать вслух он не мог — ему красили блеском губы. Дождавшись, когда гример, наконец, оторвется от него с сытым вздохом, он спросил:

— А замену найти нельзя? Позвоните Такеши, я уверен, он согласится приехать.

— Он не играет на фортепиано! Нам нужен общий план! Экспрессия! Музыкальные пальцы!

Кисе задумчиво покусал липкие от блеска губы и протянул:

— Ну-у-у, не знаю, как насчет экспрессии... Но вот пальцы... Включите, пожалуйста, радио.

— Что? — круживший по гримерке раненой птицей режиссер замер и взмахнул руками.

— Радио. Пожалуйста. — Кисе улыбнулся и слегка наклонил голову.

Подействовало.

Режиссер прекратил причитать и включил магнитофон, пылившийся в углу.

Кисе подошел к нему и стал переключать волны. Через пару минут ему повезло. Очень.

— Мидоримаччи? Не отвлекаю? — зачастил он в телефон и тут же сам себе ответил, не давая собеседнику вставить и слова: — Ну, конечно же, нет, сегодня я ничем не могу тебе помешать. — Кисе послал нервно приглаживающему волосы режиссеру еще одну ободряющую улыбку. — Я тут совершенно случайно слушал гороскоп на сегодня. Даже подумать не мог, что он окажется таким удивительным! «Ракам сопутствует сегодня удача в любых делах! Разумеется, если они будут во всем полагаться на Близнецов». 

В трубке висела напряженная тишина. Спустя несколько секунд Мидорима безо всякого энтузиазма спросил:

— Что тебе нужно?

Кисе продиктовал адрес, не утруждая себя объяснениями. Настроение становилось с каждой минутой все лучше и лучше.

— Никакой косметики, — заявил Мидорима, как только его усадили в кресло.

Режиссер порхал вокруг него, как исступленная бабочка над самым колючим в саду цветком, не веря своему счастью и безостановочно бормоча что-то про «восхитительные пальцы».

Кисе не преминул напомнить Мидориме про мамины очки и поинтересовался, когда дойдет черед до ее пудры. Мидорима покраснел пятнами. Кисе был в восторге.

Когда гримеру, наконец, надоело слушать их перебранку и стоять без дела, он молча сдернул с Мидоримы очки, заколол ему волосы надо лбом и щедро добавил светлой коже красок.

Кисе любовался, как тот растерянно щурится, пытаясь разглядеть себя в зеркале. Когда гример закончил работать, Кисе цепко ухватил Мидориму за локоть и потащил на площадку, не дав надеть очки.

— Завтра. На тебя. Обрушится кара, — выдыхал Мидорима сквозь зубы, лавируя вместе с Кисе между осветительными приборами. — Жестокая. И справедливая. Судьба не любит тех, кто развлекается за ее счет. И она мстит. Всегда.

— Да ладно тебе, Мидоримаччи! — отмахнулся Кисе со смехом. — Такая возможность развлечься и заработать деньги. Спорим, твоя мама будет в восторге от этой рекламы? К тому же я, наконец, смогу увидеть еще один твой талант во всем сиянии! 

Мидорима молча выдернул локоть из его хватки и сел за фортепиано. 

— А ты сможешь разглядеть ноты без очков? — забеспокоился Кисе, но Мидорима дернул плечом и осторожно опустил пальцы на клавиши. А потом закрыл глаза.

Мелодия звучала из динамиков, но, чтобы попасть в такт, Мидориме не нужно было смотреть на ноты. Он повторил ее без заминки, потом еще раз, и еще, пока она не полилась громко и свободно, заглушая запись и заполняя все пространство.

Кисе моргнул и не сразу вспомнил, на какое место площадки должен был встать. 

Он посылал дежурные улыбки в камеру, поднося к лицу какой-то сверхмодный крем — «Твоя кожа приобретет изысканную бледность истинной леди!» — а сам смотрел во все глаза, как Мидорима в простом черном костюме и белой рубашке играет, легко касаясь пальцами клавиш и не глядя ни на кого. Он слегка приоткрыл губы, и когда между ними показался на мгновение кончик языка, Кисе почувствовал себя легким, будто наполненным воздухом. 

Мидорима улыбался, когда играл. Уголки его губ подрагивали, а брови хмурились, и это выражение странной и непостижимой сердитой ласковости на лице заставляло смотреть на него, не отрываясь.

Кисе облизнул пересохшие губы и подумал, что больше всего на свете он сейчас хочет, чтобы Мидорима открыл глаза. 

Но даже когда мелодия из динамиков замолкала, а режиссер с операторами меняли ракурс, он продолжал сосредоточенно играть, не обращая ни на кого внимания.

К концу съемок все были очарованы.

Кисе, очнувшись, обвел взглядом площадку и увидел выражение лиц людей вокруг. Он почувствовал укол. Не зависти — ему было плевать, что так смотрят не на него самого. Ревности.

Мидорима закончил играть под аплодисменты, медленно открыл глаза, словно пробуждаясь ото сна. Коротко кивнул режиссеру, продиктовал свой номер и ушел в гримерку.

Кисе поспешил за ним.

— Где можно умыться? — Мидорима недовольно потер щеку.

— Я покажу. Бери одежду, сразу и переоденешься. — Кисе снова взял его за руку, на этот раз сжав пальцы в ладони. Они были теплыми и чуть подрагивали.

— Если хочешь, можешь принять душ, — предложил он, прислонившись к кафельной стенке небольшой ванной комнаты.

Мидорима фыркнул, умываясь, и не повернул к нему головы. Кисе смотрел на обтянутую футболкой широкую спину и чувствовал, что без музыки тишина стала невыносима.

Мидорима вытер лицо и аккуратно причесал влажные волосы. Сложил полотенце. Повернулся к Кисе.

— А ты?

— О, мне очень нравится этот тон! Новый крем, такой нежный! Даже смывать не хочется.

Мидорима посмотрел на него, как на таракана, и пошел к выходу. Кисе закусил губу.

— Гороскоп, Мидоримаччи!

Тот замер. Оглянулся через плечо.

— Что еще тебе надо?

— Накормить тебя обедом, — улыбнулся Кисе. — В благодарность за то, что спас наши съемки.

Мидорима пожал плечами и молча пошел за ним в ближайшее кафе.

Пока они ели в каком-то псевдоитальянском ресторанчике, Кисе не мог оторвать взгляда от вилки в руке Мидоримы. Тот вертел ее в пальцах, наматывая спагетти, и Кисе неимоверно хотелось коснуться его ладони.

Потом они пошли в кафе-мороженое в огромном торговом центре. Кисе дал себе слово купить такую же длинную десертную ложку, что держал Мидорима.

Затем Кисе затащил его в магазин обуви на втором этаже и провел два часа, глядя, как он зашнуровывает высокие ботинки всех цветов и фасонов. 

Следующим был магазин одежды и пуговички на десятках рубашек. Мидорима выполнял все просьбы мрачно и молчаливо. Только когда Кисе просунул голову в кабинку, где тот примерял очередную рубашку, и уставился на широкие плечи, не скрытые тканью, Мидорима посмотрел на него в зеркале и скривил губы.

Кисе стало стыдно.

— Я возьму зеленую и синюю. Что дальше? — спросил Мидорима, выходя с рубашками к сидящему на диванчике возле примерочной Кисе.

Тот скорбно вздохнул и покачал головой. Это был странный день, и чувствовал себя Кисе на редкость странно.

Он подумал, что совершенно не запомнил прогноз на сегодня для самого себя. Ракам, может быть, и в самом деле сопутствовала удача, а вот ждала ли она Кисе? И что вообще стало бы его удачей?

Мидорима успел расплатиться за покупки и ждал его у двери.

— Идем, — бросил он, и Кисе двинулся за ним. — Там еще один магазин за углом, — добавил Мидорима, и Кисе удивленно поднял на него взгляд.

— Мидоримаччи, тебе так понравилось...

— Нет, — отрезал Мидорима. — Хотя когда ты заткнулся, стало терпимо.

Кисе плелся за ним, чувствуя себя выжатым как лимон. И как теперь прикажете общаться с этим несносным человеком? Как теперь смотреть ему в лицо, когда на нем появляется неожиданная улыбка, как заставить себя не пялиться на пальцы, касающиеся чего угодно, но не твоей руки? Или щеки... Или...

Кисе едва не врезался в спину Мидоримы, и тот недовольно обернулся. Кисе вскинул глаза на вывеску магазина и округлил рот.

— Мидоримаччи...

— Ты смотрел на меня сегодня с такой физиономией, как будто никогда раньше не слышал нормальной музыки. Не стой на пороге. Идем, — раздраженно бросил Мидорима, проходя вглубь музыкального магазина. Кисе послушно шел за ним между рядов дисков и пластинок, вертя головой по сторонам.

Мидорима уверенно направился к секции в самом дальнем углу и принялся быстро перебирать конверты. Его пальцы мелькали над жесткими картонными углами, Кисе смотрел на них с грустной улыбкой. Ну надо же. Иногда стоит только приглядеться чуть получше, чтобы понять, насколько близко то, что вызывает самое искреннее восхищение.

— Ты где-то увидел зеркало? Или вспомнил, что недалеко есть еще торговые центры? — Мидорима передернул плечами, искоса взглянув на Кисе. Тот рассмеялся и тряхнул головой.

— Ты ужасно, ужасно вредный тип, Мидоримаччи. На твоем месте я бы сиял от счастья — твоя удача сегодня сама идет к тебе в руки и бродит за тобой, как привязанная. Видишь, какой я щедрый и добрый! 

Мидорима усмехнулся и протянул Кисе пластинку.

— Шуберт. Не думаю, что тебе знакомо это имя.

— Я же говорю — сама жестокость, Мидоримаччи! — скорбно протянул Кисе, крепко прижимая пластинку к груди.

Домой шли молча. 

На улице было совсем темно. Мидорима достал из сумки телефон и хмыкнул, глядя на экран. Кисе подумал, что совершенно потерял счет времени.

— Который час? — спросил он.

— Поздно, — коротко ответил Мидорима и зашагал быстрее.

Когда он свернул в ярко освещенный переулок, ведущий к метро, Кисе негромко окликнул его.

— Мне в другую сторону. Быстрее будет на электричке.

Острый угол картонного конверта, торчащий из сумки, колол локоть. Кисе поправил его и протянул Мидориме руку.

— Пока, Мидоримаччи?

Мидорима посмотрел на него пару секунд, а потом все-таки подошел и коротко пожал его ладонь. И Кисе не выдержал.

— Последняя просьба на сегодня, Мидоримаччи.

Мидорима поднял брови. Кисе осторожно погладил его запястье кончиками пальцев, а потом крепко обхватил и потянул на себя, подавшись навстречу.

Мазнул губами по приоткрытому рту Мидоримы и коротко вздохнул.

Улыбнулся.

— Не убивай меня, пожалуйста.

Мидорима поправил очки, развернулся и молча зашагал в сторону метро. Кисе продолжал стоять и смотреть в ту сторону, где он скрылся, пока телефон в кармане не завибрировал.

«Получше изучи гороскоп на сегодня».

— Но я же сам слышал... — начал Кисе и осекся, переведя взгляд на край экрана.

На часах была половина первого.

Кисе запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Потом полез проверять гороскоп, но, подумав секунду, засунул телефон обратно в карман.

Он не будет пытаться узнать судьбу наперед. 

Так интересней.


End file.
